23 Minutes?
by ohlookitzKutie
Summary: Just what could have happened at the end of every episode. This is my first fanfiction EVER
1. Pilot

A/N: This is my first fanfiction EVER. I hope you people like it.

Disclaimer: If I did there would be more Bade moments but sadly I don't.

Chapter 1: Pilot

Jade POV

"Little weird, let's do it, "said Beck immediately realizing his mistake. Tori smiled and started kissing Beck. When they pulled away gasping for air, Jade ran out of the room to the janitor's closet. "How could he, I trusted him but… but he left me for that idiotic stupid Vega. He knows all my problems. He knows my parents divorced when I was two. He knows my little sister, Joan died of cancer. He knows, he knows it all, 'I thought to myself now in the janitor's closet crying my eyes out.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Beck POV

"Stupid, stupid, stupid me," Beck was screaming in his head. I ran out of the class to the janitor's closet knowing Jade would be there. I think, "I should have seen that coming. I know she trusted me. I know all her problems but that Tori I just…just don't know what got into me." I just walked to the closet thinking of what to say to Jade.

_**JANITOR'S CLOSET**_

Jade POV

I was crying my eyes out when I heard the door opening. "Damn it, I forgot to lock the door," I thought. The mystery person was Beck. "What do you want," I asked angrily. "Jade, I don't know what happened to me. It was just…just I don't know what got into me," he said in a way that could make any girl forgive him. But I wanted to know more so I asked him, "Yeah. But you could have just said little weird but let's not do it,' "I know," he said, but I swear it was just a stage kiss. Can you please forgive me?" he said with so much plead I stood up and kissed him. "So this means we're together again?" he asked once we pulled away, " I swear I have no idea what got into me, " he sweared. " I know your deers have no eyes," I said. We both laughed walking hands in hands to our lockers forgetting we left out bags in class but luckily Andre took it for us.

A/N: Did you like it, sorry it's short. Please review and give me ideas for the next chapter 'The Bird Scene'.


	2. The Bird Scene

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Not even in my dreams.

Chapter 2: The Bird Scene

Jade POV

"Want to come for lunch with us," said Beck in a kind voice to Tori. "Sure," she said running up to us. "I hate that Vega, I'm sure she's going to take Beck away from me someday. What he said yesterday I wonder if he really meant that, I mean he's all nice to her," I was wondering till Tori asked, "So Jade I know Cat's locker is rainbow colored so what's your locker like?" "It's black and covered with scissors." I replied while walking away.

Beck POV

"I'll go follow her," I said to the rest. "Babe what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her at an empty table she found. "It's just…just I don't like you hanging out with Tori. It's like you want her to be your girlfriend not me," she said tears forming in her eyes. "Babe, I like her as a friend whereas I like no wait adore you as much probably more than myself. I seriously have no what I would do without you," I said hugging and then kissing her cheek.

"But it's just the way you act with Tori-," she was cut off by me kissing her. The kiss soon turned into a make out session. "Come to my house tonight," I asked. "Sure," she said.

_**Pet Store**_

Jade POV

"I'll these two blue and gold fishes," I asked the person in charge called Julia. "But Miss these fish are 150 dollars each are you sure," Julia asked. "Yes,and stop testing my patience or I'll complain about you to your boss!" I said angrily. The only reason im buying these fishes is because Beck had wanted them so badly. He told me this when he took me to this very pet store to buy fish food. I was thinking about that time while paying and walking to Beck's RV.

_**Beck's RV**_

Jade POV

"Hi," I said to Beck while and walking into Beck's RV," I got this for you as a replacement for the lemonade." "OMG, Jade really I…thank you!"he said kissing me, "Why'd you-,"he was cut off by me saying' "No need to thank me." "Well I got something for you to," he said giving me a black box, "Open it." Inside was a beautiful with the letter 'B' on it, mine is 'J' not 'B'. You know 'B' Beck and 'J' for Jade," he said. "I…I'm flattered babe this is the best present I got in my life," I said full of glee. " "I got it to proof I will be by your side forever and always now let's go get these fishes to their friends," he said walking to his aquarium. Together we put those fishes in their homes naming them Beck and the other Jade. We then watched TV and ended up sleeping on each other.

A/N: Well what really instigated me to update is my reviews by osnapitzJess, ScissorLuvJess and zikki4ever123. So 3 reviews and I give you the next chapter.


	3. Stage Fighting

**A/N: I was so happy with all the reviews I got I decided to update as soon as I got a chance but I could have done it earlier but I had tons of homework.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Chapter 1: Stage Fighting

Tori POV

Jade and I danced out of the Black box Theater. "So, Jade are we friends now?" I asked. "First Vega I think we are better off as frenemies and secondly I think that you are still trying to get Beck away from me!" she replied. "But Jade I don't think of Beck as more than a friend, I like Andre," I said quickly clapping my hand over my mouth. "You like Andre!" Jade said laughing till her tummy ached. "OMG, why did I just tell her that!" I thought to myself full of embarrassment. "Please don't tell him or anybody else, Jade, please," I begged. "Ok, I won't tell anybody except Beck," she assured me with a smirk on her face.

Jade POV

_**Beck's RV**_

Beck and Jade were both lying on Beck's bed enjoying each other's company. "Me and Tori sneaked out of the Blackbox Theater leaving Derek to our work and guess what Tori told me," I said getting bored of the silence. "Why did she tell you to hug you," Beck asked laughing. "No she told me that she likes Andre," I said smirking, "Do you anything about this?" "Andre told me he likes Tori he saw her face," he told me. "Cool you think they will end up together?" I asked. "Yeah but it'll take some time," he said," How about Cat and Robbie, I they will get together, di you know they kissed today." I asked. Yeah, I know, Captain Obvious, I said, texting Tori that Andre likes her.

_**Meanwhile**_

Tori POV

_**Vega Residency**_

"Great I told Jade I like Andre, how stupider can I get," I thought to myself. "She is probably telling Beck right now. I heard my phone ring with the song Make It Shine.

New Text Message

From: Jade To: Tori

I told Beck and he said Andre likes you.

From: Tori To: Jade

You didn't tell anyone else right?

From: Jade To: Tori

I think few did hear us talk about it.

From: Tori To: Jade

Who heard!

From: Jade To: Tori

Beck's fishes

From: Tori To: Jade

Oh (embarrassed while saying this)

"At least nobody knows," I thought to myself, "That Jade can be so irritating sometimes!"

A/N: Hope you liked it. Could you give me ideas for the next chapter: The Birthweek Song, I have no idea what to write?


	4. The Birthweek Song

**A/N: So I finally updated. Enjoy and I'm going to make an iCarly fanfiction so go to my profile and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Third Person POV

_**Mamaw's Apartment.**_

"Bye Mamaw let's go Cat," Robbie said running out of the door holding Cat's hand, "So Cat want to go baby golf." "Yay, baby golf let's go," Cat said happily. "I don't know how that girl can be so happy all the time," Robbie thought.

_**Baby Golf Club**_

Cat POV

"Ok Cat you go first," said Robbie holding my hand. "Who doesn't know how to play baby golf," Rex mocked. "What's that suppose to mean," I screamed my catchphrase. "Rex was just kidding Cat, you know him," Robbie said putting Rex in his bag. "Oh, ok now let's play," I said happily. We played for the next three hours and went home.

**A/N: There you go sorry it is short. Reviews make want to update as soon as I can. Remember to go to my profile and vote. **


	5. AN Please Read

Hi, and sorry this is a new chapter. Im thinking of deleting this story so please review and tell me what to do. Anyways if you haven't voted for my poll please do it. So bye.


	6. Jade Dumps Beck

A/N: Now the chapter you have all been looking for (drum roll please) Jade Dumps Beck. (Cheers)

Disclaimer: I wish

Jade POV  
"Try not to swallow each other," I heard Tori say while walking away. Me and Beck continued making out for the next three minutes. "Wanna stay at y house today?" Beck asked me. "Anything for my once more boyfriend," I said.

While lying down on Beck's bed, I asked "Why did you not take me take me back when me and Tori asked?" "I thought you Tori would gain at least an ounce of friendship," he said. YOU WHAT," I shouted till aliens on Mars could probably here me. "Jade, cool down girl-," he said but I cut him off. "1) I'm not a dog. 2) I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DID THAT!" I shouted. "Jade I'm so, so, so sorry, I should have known better, he said. "You should have known better alright," I said, "As a punishment, if I see you going to that very yoga class again I will kill you, I said, " I swear I'm never going to any yoga class again ," he said. We then watched Big Time Rush.

A/N: Sorry this was short and I haven't updated in a long time because I had no time. I changed my pen name because I have a sudden craze for Big Time Rush. I have to go now I got a netball tournament tomorrow. Wish me luck! Lastly, vote for my poll or you DIE!


	7. Tori The Zombie

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I couldn't think of any ideas.**

Jade POV

I hate that Vega; ever since she came she's been getting all the attention. It's always Beck and I who are the lead now _she _came. I bet she has a crush on Beck. She always flirting with him and he never realizes it.

Beck POV

"Beck," she said sounding worried and sad. I immediately got worried. "Yeah, what's wrong is everything okay?" I asked. "Would you ever break up with me for Tori?" she asked. I had no idea why she had asked me that. "Of course not, I love you too much," I assured her. "I know but am I high maintenance?" she asked. "No, to me you're perfect," I said and I lifted her chin and had long kiss with her.

When we pulled away she smiled. Jade West's smile is beautiful but she hardly smiles. "I love you," I said. "Don't be so cliché," she said. "You know you love me," I teased. "I _hate _you," she shot back. "Just admit it," I said. "I LOVE YOU!" she spat, " I cannot believe I just said that." "Too late, you already did," I continued teasing her. "Beck I swear I'll murder you in your sleep tonight if you don't stop!" she threatened. "But you love me too much to do that," I said. She straight away launched a pillow at my face. "Hey!" I said and threw another pillow at her. "Beck you just made a _bad_ decision," she spat. Oh no! "Ooh I'm soo scared," I teased her. Bad decision. Right now you can literally see steam coming out of her ears. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" I asked trying to sound sad. "No but you're going to suffer a long painful life," Jade threatened. "Really?" I said sarcastically. "Fine you win," she gave up.

**A/N: i know this is pathetic and short but I really wanted to update so please don't hunt me down and shoot me. Please give me ideas for Robbarazzi.**


	8. Robarazzi

"Beck I'm hungry,"

"Wanna go the restaurant where we had our first date?"

"No,"

" Come on! Let's just go, it'll be fun,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"'Cause, I didn't shower this morning and I had tuna fish for lunch, and I…There's a dude in the back seat!"

"What the-hey man, what are you doing? This is MY car! Are you out of your mind?"

"Get out! What's wrong with you? Yeah, you better run! I'm gonna kill you! Can you believe that Robbie?"

"I know Jade,"

"Why can't we just complain to the teachers or better murder Robbie,"

"The teachers don't care and we'll go to jail if we murder Robbie,"

"I don't care,"

"I hope they don't put it on the slap,"

"Me too,"

* * *

"Jade, come look at this,"

"What!"

"Robbie,"

"I don't- don't tell me he put it on the slap,"

"Yes,"

"This IS all Tori's fault!"

"Jade, it's not, it's Robbie's,"

"NO! She had to tell Robbie to post about people's life and now look at us,"

"You have a point there,"

"I'm telling her,"

* * *

"Jade,"

"WHAT!"

"What did Tori say?"

"Nothing, I didn't allow that twat,"

"Ok,"

"What not gonna complain about me calling her a twat,

"You did I thought you said her name,"

"You are a bad liar, Beckett,"

"You know I hate it when you call me that,"

"Beckett, Beckett, Beckett,"

"Jadelyn, Jadelyn, Jadelyn,"

"Beckett James Oliver,"

"Jadelyn August West,"

"Becky,"

"Jadey,"

"Enough with the names!"

"Why, I was just starting to have fun?"

"Because you didn't get your girlfriend food,"

"I have a girlfriend, who is she?"

"Right in this RV!"

"Really, oh, my fish Hailey,"

"No! The human in front of you whose name is Jade!"

"Oh hi The Human In Front Of You Whose Name is Jade, wait… I thought Hailey was my girlfriend,"

"Before you go to make out with Hailey, make _your _girlfriend some food,"

"Ok Jade- my girlfriend,"

"Stop smiling,"

"I can see that you're smiling too,"

"Shut it, Beckett,"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pasta,"

"The leftovers?"

"No Beck, those which have been thrown in a trash can,"

"Ok whatever you say,"

"You better stop and turn before you open the door,"

"Yes maam,"

"Oh shut up,"

* * *

"Here's your food my lovely girlfriend,"

"Took you long enough,"

"Oh come on, don't be sad,"

"…"

"Jadey,"

"Beckett shut it!"

"Ooh, that's a dangerously low voice,"

"Shut up!"

"…"

"Much better,"

"Hi,"

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me,"

"Not true,"

"Because you can't live without mua,"

"Wrong,"

"Then it's because you love me and can't leave without me,"

"Just to make you make you happy, you're right,"

"Yay! I'm right,"

"You're so immature,"

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah, in your dreams,"

"…"

"Did Mr. Immature loose his voice?"

"…"

"So he did. Good now I can eat in peace,"

"No,"

"Great,"

"I got my voice back, woohooo!"

"Cut it, Beckett,"

"Becky is sad,"

"Jadey is happy then,"

"I thought you hated that nickname,"

"I thought you hated Becky,"

"Well played,"

"I'm done with my food,"

"Oh ok,"

"Here,"

"Nah, I'm good,"

"Fine I'll throw it myself,"

"…."

"I'm back,"

"Wanna watch TV?"

"Sure what's on?"

"Umm… Twilight,"

"No way,"

"Harry Potter,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Tell me you love me,"

"I love you,"

**A/N: Well hope you like this. This chapter is dedicated to ****Nata7lyagurrl****. R & R, please.**  
**I put up a new chapter of Lost In The Woods yesterday and no one read. :( **


	9. Survival Of The Hottest

Jade POV  
Well I am in a beach with Beck, Cat, Andre, Trina, Robbie and Tori. We just got out of my boyfriend's toaster RV. Sounds awesome, right? Well you're wrong. I sweated and Robbie drank fish water.

"Jade, let's go and swim!" Cat squealed. I don't want to swim. "You know I hate swimming, Cat," I told her. She is as annoying as my little cousin. "Phooey!" she said sadly. Beck seemed to pity her and said, "Oh come on, Jade!" Let's go swim, please."

"No!"

"Please,"

"Again, no!"

"For me,"

"No!"

"For Cat and me,"

"Ughh, fine!" How does Beck do this to me, he makes me soften when he is around. "Yay! Thank you, Jade," Cat squealed yet again. "Whatever," I said. Why did I agree to come here? "You're so mean to me!" Cat shouted. "Here's a piece of candy, Cat," Robbie said

My boyfriend pulled me out to the sea. "BECK!" I shouted. "Sorry," he said cheekily. Then, he splashed water on my face. "BECKETT!" I screamed causing to get a few looks from everyone. "What are you all staring at?" I asked those people. Beck was chuckling now. He is so dead when we go home. "Yes," he said innocently. "You're not a good actor, Beck!" I shouted angrily, then again when am I not angry. "You're right, I am an awesome actor," he said proudly. "Shut up!" he is making me mad now. "Nah, I feel like having fun," he said. "Yeah, Jade, stop complaining," Tori said and I could see her trying to not smirk. "Shut up, Vega!" I said. "Jade, be nice," Beck warned. "There you go again always taking her side!" I said madly. "When did you last take my side?" I asked. "Before The Big Showcase when-," I didn't hear the last part because I was running to his RV now, tears threatening to come out.

I entered the RV and locked the behind me. I sat on his bed and cried out my eyes out until I heard on the door. "Wh- Who's that?" I asked trying to hide that I was crying. "Jade, it's me," I heard an all so familiar voice. Beck Oliver's. I kept quiet. He tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. I heard the sound of the door clicking. Damn! I forgot he had a key. "Jade, I'm sorry," he said sorrily. I felt like I wanted to jump into his arms and said that forgave him. But no, I am not going to let that happen. "You just admitted that you haven't take my side since Tori came!" I said. He is getting on my nerves now. "Jade I'm sorry. From now onwards I will take your side even if you did something wrong," he said sincerely. I smiled. "Am I the only one who gets to see your happy smile?" he asked smiling. "Pretty much," I shrugged. He chuckled and leaned down for a kiss.

Beck will be mine. Forever and always.

**A/N: I don't know what to say about the ending. If you have read this please review. I have writing schedule now so I plan to update 2 or 3 times a week. 3 **


End file.
